


Bread

by w3t_h4nds



Series: The Giraffe Chronicles [1]
Category: The Writer's Block
Genre: Bread, Gen, I dunno mate i didnt write this fic, oof ouch my back hurt from carrying the frog tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3t_h4nds/pseuds/w3t_h4nds
Summary: Giraffe has made bread! Again. At 3am. But they're excited to share it with Frog!
Relationships: Frog (The Writer's Block) & Giraffe (The Writer's Block)
Series: The Giraffe Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135769
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Bread

**Author's Note:**

> I have no writing skills whatsoever, I am so sorry  
> 🍞🍞🍞🍞🍞🍞🍞🍞🍞🍞🍞🍞🍞🍞🍞🍞🍞🍞
> 
> \- Giraffe
> 
> Hey guys, Giraffe doesn't have an A03 account, so I'm uploading this fic on my account for them.

Giraffe was admiring the freshly baked bread they had just made, thinking about how bready it looked. 

Once they thought that the bread was perfect for eating, Giraffe wrapped it up, and made their way up the stairs of the warehouse.

Giraffe continued onwards, until they had reached Frog's room. They knocked on the door, and upon having no answer, opened it.

"Hey Frog?" Giraffe said, looking around the room. They then spotted Frog sitting inside his blanket fort, listening to her music.

"Yeah?" Frog said, pausing her music and looking up at Giraffe.

"I got us bread!" Giraffe said happily, going to join Frog.

Frog smiled excitedly, turning to face his friend. "Why are you baking bread at three am?" She asked, as he moved to sit closer to his friend, laughing at the look on Giraffe's face.

"Well I could ask you the same question. What are you doing listening to Money Machine at three am?" 

The two friends looked at each other, before bursting into laughter.

"Shhh!" Giraffe whispered through giggles, "We'll wake up the others!" 

However the two continued laughing, even though the situation wasn't really that funny, and luckily no one came barging in at the noise.

After the laughter had died down, they both ended up sitting in the cozy warmth of the blanket fort, eating Giraffe's bread in a comfortable silence.

"You know you're awesome, right Frog?" Giraffe spoke up suddenly, looking over to their friend.

Frog smiled, his eyes lighting up. "Of course I do. I'm always awesome."

Giraffe grinned at their friend, laughing as she started making jokes. 

They both ended up laughing again at the jokes Frog made, trying to stifle it in order to avoid waking the others. 

The two friends ended up staying up the rest of the night, laughing together and talking about anything and everything.

And if the others found Giraffe and Frog fast asleep in Frog's blanket fort with a half eaten loaf of bread on the side, well, let's just say no one had to say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no writing skills but I hope you enjoyed this frog :))
> 
> Help, it's 01:45am and I don't know what I've just written
> 
> 🍞🍞🍞🍞🍞🍞🍞🍞🍞🍞🍞🍞🍞🍞🍞🍞🍞🍞
> 
> \- Giraffe
> 
> *blasting loner and mean kids by ghost town* - Frog


End file.
